(1) Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to axle housings and, particularly, rear axle housings for vehicles such as trucks, automobiles, busses, tractors and the like. Typical rear axle housings are used to mount and enclose the differential gearing and shafting for driving the rear wheels of a vehicle.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
In the past, axle housings were generally made from big long forgings. As a result, when manufacturing axle housings they were quite long and bulky and difficult to work with, particularly in the case of truck axle housings. In addition, manufacture of these axle housings required many processes, and elaborate and expensive tooling. Thus, it was found to be desirable to provide an axle housing assembly which may be made by parts or components which are connected together. This allows work to be done on the various parts before they are connected in place which allows the axle housings to be easier to work within a smaller area during the manufacturing process. Typically, the prior art axle housings may be made by separate parts and components which are connected together; however, the prior art axle housings are complex in structure and are not economically and easily manufactured.